Cupid's Arrows Led Astray
by Timmesque
Summary: [yaoi][TyKa] Kai absolutely loathes Valentines Day. But when TYson receives a card, Kai sets out to find out who sent it. [Valentine Day special!]


**DEDICATED TO:**

**1) Mugs: **Thanks for super long review you gave 'Bah, Humbug'

**ME: Love is in the air!!!!**

**CS: But nobody cares!!!!!**

**ME: The birds are singing!!!**

**CS: The bunnies are screw---**

**ME: *clamps a hand over CS's mouth* Shut up!!! There are kids reading this!!!**

**CS: I don't see any kids.**

**ME: -__-;; Just because you can't see them, doesn't mean they're not there.**

**CS: 0___0 You mean they're invisible?**

**ME: Why do I bother?**

**DISCLAIMER: Let me think.. this is hard.. I'm not sure. CS: -_- In short, she doesn't own Beyblade!! ME: Maybe.you know. No, don't own it. Damn. **

Cupid's Arrows Led Astray

By Timberwolf220

It was that dreaded time of the year.

That day.

Kai groaned. He absolutely loathed this time of the year. 

He walked through the school corridors. Everything seemed so.pink!!

Pink!!!

Gah, yuck.

Don't they know that colour can cause eye damage?

At the corner of his eye, he saw a girl hugging a red card.

It was shaped like a heart and it probably had the usual romantic poem in it.

You know,

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Honey is sweet,_

_And so are you! ^___^_

Even he could write better poetry then that.

Let's see.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_If I had the chance,_

_I would have already killed you._

Now, wasn't that a much better poem?

(ME: -__-;; Please promise me you won't actually kill someone. Kai: ^^ I can't guarantee that. CS: o0 We are in trouble, aren't we?)

Kai smirked silently to himself. He opened his locker. Inside, he saw a mountain of fuchsia and crimson.

_Oh no._

Kai didn't even had time to blink an eye as the mountain of Valentine Day cards toppled over him, covering him from head to toe.

"What's this?"

Kai felt a hand reach for him and pull him out from the avalanche of cards. Grumbling, he brushed the dirt off him and looked at his 'saviour'

Great, from pink to yellow.

Is everyone in this school colour-blind?

Tyson grinned, winking, "Seems to me that you have a lot of admirers, Kai."

"Oh joy. Just what I've always wanted. Crazy girls after my very existence," he grumbled, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

 Tyson smirked as he opened his locker. He wasn't as popular as Kai even they got along at times. Most of the time, they just drove each other crazy. 

Kai peered anxiously at Tyson, "What makes you think you won't have the Pink Mountain in your locker as well?"

"I'm not Kai Hiwatari, that's why."

"Very funny. Except I forgot to laugh."

"You mean, you actually knew how to laugh?"

Kai muttered curses under his breath, while keeping an eye on Tyson.

He wanted to make sure the Pink Mountain doesn't intend to strike back anytime soon.

Not that he cared what happened to Tyson.

Right?

Tyson opened his locker to find a bouquet of orchids and a small golden card with tiny filigree frills on the top.

Tyson just melted. 

"Awwww."

Kai glared at the orchids.

(ME: -__-;; I'm surprised they haven't wilted yet.)

 Who went to so much trouble for Tyson?

And.

Why the hell hadn't he thought of it?

Tyson gently fingered the card. It read,

**Love knows no reasons, love knows no lies.  
Love defies all reasons, love has no eyes.  
But love is not blind, love sees but doesn't mind.**  
  


Tyson held the letter close to him "Isn't that lovely Kai?"

Kai said nothing, his face twisted in anger and sorrow.

"Yeah," he said emotionlessly, "Lovely."

Rumour has it Kai just created a hit list.

Well, every rumour has a bit of truth in it. ^__^

1) Tala Dimitrov

Tala was currently trying to get the basketball into the basket.

Who invented this sport anyways?

Tala was in very bad mood as it is. He was flunking half (if not all) the classes this semester and if he is to enter the School Beyblade Tournament, his grades had to improve.

He dribbled the ball around the court. He even vented some of his frustration on the freshmen by 'accidentally' hitting them with the ball.

You can't say basketball isn't a violent pastime.

"Hey Tala."

Tala turned around, ready to berate whoever called him. Then, he smirked.

"Well, if isn't Hiwatari the Grouch. What can I do for you?"

Kai scowled, "Let's dispense with the pleasantries."

"Funny. I never thought they were pleasant."

"Will you quit being a smartass for once and listen!"

Tala leaned back onto the wall, his hands on his head, "I'm all ears. Spill."

"Someone sent my friend a Valentine Day card."

"You mean, you actually have friends? The horror."

Kai growled, "You're pushing it."

"Gomen. Please, do continue."

Kai crossed his arms across his chest, "I want to know who sent it."

"Why?"

"Because then, I can kill him."

Tala frowned, and then his face lit up in a twisted smile.

"So, you have a crush on your friend?"

"No."

Tala was taken aback, "No?"  
"No." _I love him. It's much more than a crush._

Tala scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Who is this 'friend' anyway?"

"Tyson Kinomiya."

Tala let out a harsh laugh, "That really doesn't help much Hiwatari. Your 'friend' has admirers all over school."

Kai was taken aback, "What?"

"Really. At a time, even I considered asking him out. But I didn't."

"Why not?" Kai needed to know.

Tala's crystal eyes flashed, "Because I didn't want to hurt him. Tyson is so naïve and even I would hate to take that away."  
Kai was silent. 

He never realized.

Tala had really cared for Tyson at a time. But he knew it wasn't as deep as.

Wasn't as deep as true love.

"Do you know anybody who might have sent that card?"

Tala shrugged, "Dunno, I can't-," Suddenly he snapped his fingers, "I got it!"

"Who?" Kai demanded persistently.

"That weird dude Calyph, Michael and Ray. I've noticed they've always stare at Tyson. Pervs." Tala said, scowling.

Kai smirked, "Thanks."

"No problem. Oh, and Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do tell him before its too late."

The assassin moves with subtlety and grace.

Unfortunately, Kai did neither.

Even if he did, I don't think I can imagine Kai with subtlety and grace. ~_~

2) Calyph Fey

It was lunchtime and Calyph was trying to get out of the massive crowds of people. 

He groaned. So many people, so few comets [1]

He caught a flash of blue and his mood immediately perked up.

He pushed through the crowd. Finally he reached his destination.

"Hello Tyson." He smiled seductively.

Tyson rolled his eyes, "Hey Calyph."

"May I sit with you?"

Tyson never liked Calyph. His smile always gave him the shivers. As if Calyph knew something he didn't. But.

What harm can he do if he sat with him?

"Sure."

With that, Calyph sat down next to Tyson. In the shadows, Kai clenched his fist.

He wanted to drag Calyph out of that seat, but Tyson was there and he didn't want to cause a scene in front of him.

Calyph sidled closer to Tyson (here, Kai was longing to throw a chair at Calyph's oversized head)

"So, how was your day? Did you get any cards?"

"I did. A bouquet of orchids and a card with a poem."

Calyph had the grace to look surprised, "Really? Interesting. Who sent it?"

"Dunno. It wasn't signed."

(Here, Kai was grating his teeth. Why can't they get up soon so he could pound Calyph to the ground?)

Calyph leaned closer (Kai was trying not to lunge at him), "You know, I think I know who sent it."

(Here, Kai got a little closer)

Tyson flinched. Calyph's breath was cold and he wished he left, "Who?"

Calyph was about to whisper the answer when he was rudely thrown out of the seat.

By Kai.

"Hey," Kai said as he sat down with Tyson.

"Hey Kai, where have you been?" Tyson smiled at Kai.

Calyph glared at Kai and walked off. 

Kai smirked silently, "Just checking out things."

Tyson lifted an eyebrow, "Things?"

Kai watched Calyph leave, "Yeah. Things."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Needless to say, Calyph went home with a lot of bruises. But not before he told Kai, he didn't give Tyson that card. Kai let him go. He didn't want to give Calyph's parents a very big hospital bill.

3) Michael Hoban

Michael was currently getting his books into his locker. But the books refused to stay in place. Michael flinched as the books toppled over him again.

He really really could use some superglue right now.

"Hello Michael."

Michael turned around to find himself face to face with Kai. 

Meeting Kai is never a happy encounter.

"H-hey Kai." 

Michael backed away. What are his chances of getting out of this alive?

None, that's how many.

Kai came closer, his eyes glittering dangerously, "You know, you are playing with fire."

Michael drew a complete blank, "What are you talking about?"

Kai slammed him against the wall. Michael winced in pain.

Kai hissed at him, "Did you or did you not send Tyson a Valentine Day card?"

Michael's eyes widened, "No, I didn't!!!"

Kai relaxed, "Good." He said, letting go of Michael.

_Michael: Thank God, I'm alive_

Michael brushed the dirt of his jeans, "I only went out with him, that's all."

Kai whirled at him, "WHAT!"

_Michael: Oh my God, I'm going to die!!!!!! Mommy!!!_

(Due to the violence that's about to follow, we are skipping this part. However, you can be assured that Michael met Calyph in the hospital. Misery loves company. ^____^)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone wondered at the outbreak of accidents in the school. People thought it was the floor wash; others thought it was Tala.

Surprisingly, nobody suspected Kai.

Except for one blue-haired boy.

4) Ray Kon

Ray was enjoying the sunshine. It was a great day and nothing can go wrong.

That was until he spotted a very pissed off Kai heading his direction with a face that could scorch the sky.

Ray suddenly felt he should start running for the hills.

"Ray Kon," Kai said.

Ray furrowed his brow, "Hey Kai. What can I do for you?"

Kai grit his teeth, "Tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I'm not playing dumb Kai."

"Did you or did you not send that card to Tyson?"

Ray blinked, "Yeah, but-,"

He didn't have time to complete his sentence as Kai lunged for him.

_Ray: o_O EEP?_

Kai snarled as he tried to punch Ray. Ray however, was more agile than Michael and Calyph put together.

"Kai, please let me explain!" Ray said as he dodged Kai's punch.

"What's there to explain? You sent it didn't you?" Kai hissed as he aimed another punch.

"Yeah, but for a completely different reason!"

Kai stopped for a minute, "What reason?"

Ray hesitated. Then he spilled.

Kai was dead silent.

Then he spoke, "Tell him the truth."

Ray looked pained, "I don't want to hurt him."

"You're hurting him more if he continues to believe in a lie."

Ray nodded slowly, "You're right. I'll tell him today. And Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with him."

"I've always been by his side."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai watched the blunette intently as Ray approached Tyson and told him who had sent that card. He remembered what Ray had told him.

_"Tyson's never received a Valentine Day card in his life. He.was so distraught about it. He felt that nobody could love him. I thought if I sent him that card, he would believe in love again. I thought I was helping him."_

Kai knew that even if it did help Tyson believe, it was still a lie. 

And lies eventually disappear. Sooner or later, Tyson would have learned the truth.

And that would have broken him.

He watched Ray leave and Tyson huddle in a corner, sobbing softly.

Time to make his entrance.

"Tyson?"

Tyson wiped the tears from his eyes. Everything was still blurry, but he could make out Kai's beautiful garnet eyes. He smiled valiantly.

"Hey Kai."

Kai sat down next down Tyson, "I'm sorry."

Tyson choked back a sob, "It's not your fault. I was a fool to believe in Valentine's Day."

Kai put his arm around Tyson's shoulder, "No, you're not. Just because something you didn't expect happened doesn't mean you're a fool."

Tyson looked up at Kai, "Do you think someone will ever love me?"

Kai smirked and took out a card.

It was a dragon and a phoenix entwined with a heart in the middle.

Inside, it said,

**Love is patient, love is kind.  
It does not boast, it is not proud.  
It is not rude, it is not self-seeking,  
it is not easily angered,  
it keeps no record of wrongs.  
Love does not delight in evil,  
but rejoices with the truth.  
It always protects, always trusts,  
always hopes, always perseveres.  
Love never fails. [2]  
  
******

Tyson smiled as he read the card, "I guess I was too blind to see it."

Kai cupped his face, "I was too stubborn to tell you."

And Kai kissed him. 

It was like being born again. 

Letting go of everything that holds you back.

It's like freedom without wings. Kai's tongue demanded entrance which Tyson gave him.

In other words, they were at it for some time. ^_^

Tyson snuggled up to Kai, "Happy Valentines Day Koi."

"Happy Valentines Day Ty-Koi."

**ME: *pouts* I wish I had a boyfriend.**

**CS: Good luck in getting one. With your looks, I don't think that's possible.**

**ME: ~__~ So much for encouragement.**

**Tyson: I wonder what happened to Calyph and Michael?**

**Kai: *whistles innocently***

**CS: Just remember, you have to pay their bills.**

**Kai: Do I have to?**

**ME: ~_~;;; YES!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kai: o0 Touchy.**

**ME: Reviewers receive-**

**CS: Copies of Tyson's Valentines Day card!!!**

**Tyson: Did you have to make copies?**

**ME: Yup. Kai burnt our Calyph and Michael plushies.**

**Kai: HAH!!! *burns plushies* DIE!!!!!!!**

**CS: *watches the bonfire* Oooh. Pretty!**

**ME: *sweatdrops* Review.**

**[1] A quote from the fic, 'Max and Enrique's shopping tips' Caution: You might burst from laughing too hard. ^_^**

**[2] ~1 Corinthians 13:4 - 8**

 __


End file.
